StarWars.com
thumb|250px|Die Willkommensseite von StarWars.com StarWars.com ist eine offizielle Star-Wars-Internetseite mit lizenzierten Informationen rund um das Thema Star Wars. Die Seite wurde am 26. November des Jahres 1996 gegründet und wird seither von Lucas Online betrieben, einem Betriebszweig von Lucasfilm. Ursprünglicher Inhalt StarWars.com gliedert sich in zehn Oberkategorien, die jeweils mehrere Unterkategorien haben. Außerdem gibt es noch eine Suchfunktion, sowie eine Willkommensseite, die ebenfalls einige Unterseiten beinhaltet (u.a. sind das sign in, become a member und die frequently asked questions). The Movies Die Oberkategorie The Movies beinhaltet die sechs Unterkategorien The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, A New Hope, The Empire strikes back und Return of the Jedi. Diese Unterseiten beschäftigen sich mit den jeweiligen Filmen und informieren den Besucher über drei Oberkategorien (Behind the scenes, release und Explore Episode I, II, III, IV, V, VI (je nachdem welche Episoden man gewählt hat)), welche wiederum mehrere Unterkategorien haben, über den Drehort, die Castins, Crew und vieles mehr. Höhepunkt dieser Seiten sind die jeweiligen Fotoseiten, die mit speziell der jeweiligen Episode zugeordneten Fotos gefüllt sind. Diese Fotos können einfache Screenshots oder aber auch Fotos aus dem Hinter den Kulissen-Bereich sein. Beyond The Movies Die Oberkategorie Beyond The Movies beschäftigt sich vor allem mit dem Hinter den Kulissen-Bereich des Star Wars-Universums. Unter anderem ist dort eine große Datenbank enthalten, die sich mit den Charakteren, Technologien, Kreaturen, Droiden, Organisationen, Spezies, Orten, Raumschiffen und Fahrzeugen um Star Wars beschäftigt. Die jeweiligen Artikel gliedern sich in Geschehnisse, welche in den Filmen, im Erweiterten Universum oder Hinter den Kulissen passiert sind. So erfährt man beispielsweise im Artikel zur Sturmtruppenrüstung, weshalb die Sturmtruppen beim Angriff auf die Tantive IV in der Originalen Edition, zahlenmäßig wenig waren. Grund hierfür waren die Kosten für solche eine Rüstung, welche während der Dreharbeiten zu Episode V gesenkt wurden und daher mehr Sturmtruppen eingesetzt werden konnten. Community Die Oberkategorie Community gliedert sich in mehrere Unterkategorien, welche sich den Bedürfnissen des Gemeinschaft um Star Wars widmen. So ergibt sich dort die Möglichkeit in den sogenannten Message Boards mit anderen über Star Wars zu philosophieren oder aber auch im Question & Answer-Bereich Fragen zu stellen, die von den Mitarbeitern beantwortet werden. Allerdings werden nicht alle gestellten Fragen beantwortet, sondern lediglich die, die für wichtig erachtet werden, oder relativ oft gestellt werden. Weiterhin bietet sich dort die Möglichkeit ein spezielles Message Board (Das Holocrons continuity database questions-Board) Fragen bezüglich des Kanons zu stellen. Kids Die Oberkategorie Kids beschäftigt sich vor allem mit Themen, welche bei jüngeren Zielgruppen Interesse wecken. Den Kindern wird dort angeboten, Star Wars zu entdecken. Außerdem werden dort Spiele und andere Aktivitäten angeboten. So gibt es dort momentan eine spezielle Seite, welche sich nur mit Obi-Wan Kenobi beschäftigt (diese nennt sich Spotlight on Obi-Wan). Den Kindern werden dort zum Teil Bilder gezeigt und sie müssen tippen aus welcher der sechs Episoden es stammt. Wird die Frage beantwortet (es spielt keine Rolle ob es falsch oder richtig war) erscheint ein kleiner Text zum Bild, der die Szene erklärt, aus welcher das Bild stammt. Shop Die Oberkategorie Shop beschäftigt sich vollkommen mit dem Star-Wars-Merchandising. Dort werden unter anderem Kostüme, Spiele, die Filme und Bücher verkauft. Die Preise sind in Dollar und meist relativ hoch. Weiterhin wird dort nicht alles, was es von Star Wars zu kaufen gibt, auch angeboten. Hyperspace Der Hyperspace ist ein kostenpflichtiger Bereich auf StarWars.com. Nach einer Anmeldung zum Preis von aktuell 14,95 US-Dollar erhält man für ein Jahr Zugriff auf die exklusiven Seiten, die unter anderem Berichte über Dreharbeiten, Interviews, Video- und Bildmaterial, Kurzgeschichten und vieles mehr enthalten, was normalen Besuchern der Seite verborgen bleibt. Außerdem gibt es immer wieder Aktionen, an denen nur Hyperspace-Mitglieder teilnehmen können, wie zum Beispiel die Möglichkeit, eigene Hintergrundgeschichten zu Charakteren des Erweiterten Universums zu verfassen, die mit etwas Glück in den offiziellen Star Wars-Kanon aufgenommen werden. Aktueller Inhalt Im Laufe der Zeit wurde die Seite weiterentwickelt und moderner gestaltet. Auf der Hauptseite findet man die acht Hauptkategorien, aktuelle Informationen über Star Wars, sowie die verschiedenen Social Media Kanäle und eine Suchfunktion. News + Blog In dieser Kategorie befinden sich die unterschiedlichsten Blogs. Sie werden unterteilt in: *Behind the Scenes *Books + Comics *Characters + Histories *Collecting *Creativity *Disney Parks *Events *Fans + Community *Films *Force for Change *Games + Apps *In Pop Culture *Interviews *Merchandise *Quizzes + Polls *Recipes *Rogue One *Star Wars Celebration *Star Wars Day *Star Wars Rebels *Television *The Force Awakens Video Hier kann man sich verschieden Videos von kurzen Clips aus den Serien, Trailern bis hin zu einer Star Wars Show und Behind The Scenes Videos ansehen. Events In Events werden alle bevorstehenden Veranstaltungen und Ausstellung angekündigt und kurz beschrieben. Desweiteren sind dort die jeweiligen Webseiten sowie der Ticketshop dazu verlinkt. Films Zu jedem Star Wars Film ist ein Artikel vorhanden, der einen kleinen Teil des Inhalts wiedergibt. Man findet dort ebenfalls zu jedem Film die vorkommenden Charaktere, Orte und Technologie sowie Videos, und eine Galerie. TV Shows Alle Seiten zu den Serien Rebels und The Clone Wars sind in dieser Kategorie verlinkt. Games + Apps Hier bedinen sich nicht nur Informationen und Videos zu Star Wars Spielen, sondern auch Spiele wie zum Beispiel ein Soundboard. Community Im Bereich Community werden unter anderem Fan Veranstaltungen und Filme veröffentlicht. Aber auch die verschiedenen Fan Gemeinschaften und Seiten sind dort aufgelistet. Databank Von jedem Charakter, Planeten, jeder Waffe, Spezies, Technologie und jedem Fahrzeug existiert ein Artikel mit jeweilig relevanten Daten sowie einer Galerie und zumeist auch Videos. 20 Jahre StarWars.com Da StarWars.com am 26. November 2016 20 Jahre alt ist, wurde zu diesem Anlass ein Blog veröffentlicht, in dem ehemalige und aktuelle Mitglieder die Entwicklung der Seite aus ihrer eigenen Erfahrung beschreiben. Darunter sind Lynne Hale, Steve Sansweet, Jim Ward, Marc Hedlund, Nicole Love, Paul Ens, Dennis VonGalle, Pablo Hidalgo, Matt Martin, Scott Croco, Pete Vilmur, Bonnie Burton, Mickey Capoferri und John Roberts, die von den Probleme, in den Anfängen des Internets eine moderne Webseite zu erschaffen, und wie sie George Lucas erlebt haben, berichten. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Quellcode findet man auf jeder einzelnen Seite auf den Zeilen drei bis sieben einen Kommentar mit der Aussage "May the Source be with you". Das ist eine Anlehnung auf den bekannten Spruch Möge die Macht mir dir sein, was eine Verabschiedung unter den Jedi war. Im Englischen würde der Spruch May the Force be with you lauten und hier wurde einfach Force mit Source, was im Deutschen "Quellcode" heißt, ersetzt. Weblinks * * * bg:StarWars.com da:Starwars.com en:StarWars.com es:StarWars.com fi:StarWars.com nl:StarWars.com no:StarWars.com pt:StarWars.com ru:StarWars.com Kategorie:Homepages Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen